


Must be the sign on my head

by Xailey



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xailey/pseuds/Xailey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reed and Victor are not roommates. Not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must be the sign on my head

For all intents and purposes Victor should have felt relieved. He supposed he did in some sense of the word, but having his own room wasn't exactly how he pictured it. One night had gone by thus far and that was all it had taken for him to notice how quiet and empty the room was. Not that he hadn't spread his research all about the room along with his other belongings so the room wasn't exactly bare. The lack of another actual human presence was different he surmised. Somehow this had never really bothered him before now. Then there was the silence, which he normally preferred, but that he was finding to be deafening without the sound of his now ex-roommate trying to engage him in discussion or even just the sound of the man breathing. It was all too clear to Victor that he missed Richards or at least human company and it made him angry.

But it had been Victor who had requested a room transfer ensuring he could carry out his research in peace in the one person room and that he would only have to see his god awful former roommate in class and occasionally around campus. The man had been insufferable. Victor couldn't stand his eager puppy attitude or his accidentally pompous and condescending air. Or the way he didn't understand social cues or the way he twirled his pen in his long, slender fingers when he wasn't using it or how there was that one bit of his hair that didn't want to stay combed back. Victor kicked the wall in frustration just as he heard a knock on his door. Thrusting the door open he found Reed Richards, the very man plaguing his thoughts, standing behind it holding a notebook.

“What do you want?” Victor demanded, glowering at him.

“I just– You forgot this in the room.”

He held it out to Victor who snatched it up and tossed it in the general direction of his desk. Victor grabbed Reed’s arm, pulling him forward and closing the door behind him before pushing Reed up against the door and kissing him. His kisses were violent and angry, only softening the tiniest bit when Reed began reciprocating, eagerly. Hands reached around and curled in his hair and Reed became pliant under his touch.

“Victor–” 

His voice was breathy and came out in gasps as Victor ran hands up and down his body, pulling at Reed’s clothes, trying to get them off. Reed reached down and fumbled with the zipper of his pants, but Victor batted his hands away and undid it himself. Before long their clothes littered the floor and Victor backed Reed up against the bed, pushing him back on it. He straddled the man, grinding down against him and sucked and bit at his neck with full intent of leaving a mark, running his tongue over the purpling skin. The sounds Reed made then were not nearly as sweet as when he held down Reed’s hips and took him in his mouth. Threading his fingers in Victor’s hair and pulling slightly, his voice was a mantra of yes, yes, yes, please,and Victor.

While Reed was thoroughly distracted, Victor reached down into the bag next to his bed he had yet to unpack and rifled around until he found a bottle of lube. He popped the cap with one hand and poured lube on the fingers of his other hand. Coated in lube, he inserted his fingers in his own ass, spreading and stretching. When he thought he was sufficiently prepared, Victor moved up to straddle Reed again, kissing him and rubbing the cleft of his ass against his hard cock, wrenching a moan from him.

“Victor please” he whined against Victor’s grinning lips.

Victor teased him a little longer before reaching down to grasp Reed’s cock and lower himself down on it. As he sank down, Reed put his hands on Victor’s hips and thrust up. Even so Victor set the pace, moving himself up and down slowly at first then moving faster when he noticed the tortuous effect it was having on the man beneath him. Steadied by Reed’s hands, he wrapped a hand around his own cock, stroking at the same pace. Reed’s thrusts became erratic, speeding up, as Victor shifted so he could go deeper. After a few more thrusts Reed came with Victor’s name on his lips and Victor only moments after. He slumped forward then rolled off of Reed, laying with his back to the man.

“Thank you for returning my notebook, now get out. “ he said, acting as though none of this had happened and ignoring the sounds of Reed quickly getting dressed before he left.


End file.
